1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-band antenna, and more specifically to a dual-band antenna mainly applied to Ultra-mobile Personal Computer (UMPC).
2. The Related Art
With the development of wireless communication, more and more portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, are installed an antenna system for working in a wireless local area network (LAN). Because transmitting and receiving signal plays an important role in wireless communication process, an antenna is always required to be improved for better performance. Meanwhile, the portable electronic devices tend to develop towards the direction of miniaturization and multifunction for meeting user's demand, such as UMPC. Accordingly, the antenna is also required to have compact structure to reduce occupied space of the portable electronic device.